Lucy Scarlet
by IamMyselfIamMe
Summary: Lucy's abused by her father so runs away to Fairy Tail. When she's there, her life completely changes and she's finally happy - that is, until her father finds her again. There will be lemons in later chapters! SO BE WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

No one deserves to live lonely and forgotten, no one.  
It always happens though, every once and a while people decide that you are no longer fit to be with them any longer, so they forget every thing about you.  
You feel rejected by society and eventually yourself.  
You feel like you need to disappear, so you do

~ IamMyselfIamMe

* * *

Chapter 1: Inside Her Heart

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V. The Week After Layla Died

"Lucy-sama, Master Jude would like to talk to you now." Rosaline told me.

"Hai, I will go right away." I replied while getting up from my chair.

~~Really short 10 Minute Time Skip~~

When I got to my father's study, I knocked on the door; waiting for about a minute he finally said come in. When I entered he was facing the window with his hands in fists at his sides.

"You wanter to see me father?" I question softly. He turns to look me in the eyes. In his eyes are unquestionable amounts of fury that was directed towards me.

"You little wrench! It's all your fault that Layla died!" He screamed at me. He then threw a large book at me, hitting me in the head.

I fell to the ground clutching my head as blood seeped through my fingers and coated my dress. Tears silently made their way down my checks, also pattering down on my dress. I stood up as Jude walked over to me with his knuckles turning white with the amount of pressure he was putting on them.

"You should fucking die you little wrench, but I'm not going to kill you. No, you're going to become my little slave, and you're going to like it, you little bitch!" With that said, he slapped me across the face making me fall back down to the ground. I slammed my already injured head against the tiled floors making me bleed even more.

"ROSALINE, COME GET THE LITTLE WRENCH!" He screamed while walking back to his desk, the blood on one of his hands showing very clearly against his skin. "Get her out of my sight, I hate her face." He told the maid when she went into the room. Rosaline picked me up and brought me to me room, calling for another maid to get some medicine and bandages for me.

When the maids finally left, I walked over to the desk that was a few feet away from my bed. I opened the bottom drawer which held my beautiful Celestial keys. I have 6 golden keys - Aquarius, Cancer, Capricorn, Gemini, Libra, and Virgo. For the Silver I have 10 keys - Andromeda, Crux, Hologram, Hydra, Leo Minor, Lyra, Phoenix, Pyxis, Serpens, and Vulpecula. I got almost all of them from my mother. The other ones I got from Virgo when she and my other spirits decided to get me a birthday presents.

"Open, Gate of the Virgin - Virgo!" I swung her key and called out Virgo's chant.

"Hello Him- What happened to you Hime?" She cut herself off when she saw my condition, her eyes widening.

"Virgo, Jude did this to me and now he is planning on making me his slave because he thinks that I am the reason why mama died. I called you out so I could ask you if you would help me run away. I need to get away from here... So will you help me out?" My voice shakes as I speak to her.

"Of course I will help you Hime. I will go get some money for you then help you pack your bags. I will be back in a few minutes." With that she disappeared in to a cloud of smoke.

I walked over to my dresser started to open my drawers. I looked for my cloths that I had gotten from my mother that were for outside time. I grabbed the pants, shorts, and shirts but left all the brightly colored clothing behind with the skirts.

After I had throw the desired clothing on the floor, I walked over to my closet that held all of my dresses and suit cases. I made a grab for my two black ones, but someone else's hand beat me two it. I turn around to see Virgo standing there.

"Hime, I have taken 500,000 Jewels for our trip."

"That's a lot Virgo, but thank you. Can you please help me pack up now." I asked as I walked back to the bed. She followed me and answered.

"Of course Hime. Would you like me to keep most of the money along with your luggage in the Spirit World?" She said as I folded the cloths that I had thrown near the bed.

"Yes please, that would be a huge help." I tell her. "Now lets get these cloths in the suit cases." With that, Virgo started packing up while I grabbed my other keys.

After about 10 minutes of packing and talking to Virgo we were finally done. I moved hand over Hologram's key and he told me that the time was 10:00. I turn to Virgo.

"Virgo can you please take my bags and the money to Spirit World? I'll call you later because I am starting to run out of magic. See you in a few hours or so." Virgo took the money and filled suit cases inn her hands then disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

I hurried to turn off the lights then climbed into bed and hid my keys in my pillow case. I closed my eyes and slowed down my breathing so that it look like I was sleeping. I heard the door open and which ever maid that was checking on me.

"Poor child. I wish that I could do something to help her out." It sounded like the maid was about to cry. It's good to know that my wonderful servants care about me.

The maid walked out of the room and softly closed the door. I opened my eyes and waited 5 minutes before retrieving my keys and hopped out of bed. I walked over to my window and looked outside. No one was around so I grabbed Phoenix's key and softly called out her chant.

"Open, Gate of the Fire Bird - Phoenix!" She appeared in a cloud of smoke and fire. She looked down at and smiled, until she saw the bandages around my head which she frowned at.

"Hello my dear. What can I do for you." Her voice was soft.

I explained what happened with my father and I told her my plan for running away. I looked up at her and spoke. "So will you help me? I would like to go to the guild, Fairy Tail. Mama told me about that place and all her adventures there before she met Jude."

"Of course I will help you. I do not wish for such a fate to fall upon you so I will help. I will take you as far as I can go before you run out of magic." With that she opened the window and I crawled onto her back. She spread her fiery wings and took flight. "Hold on. I am going to go around 200 mph so that I can at least get you to the town Magnolia where Fairy Tail lays."

The wind whipped at my hair an pulled at my night gown. After about 30 minutes of flying, Phoenix started to slow down. "Dear we are in Magnolia. I will drop you off n the middle of the town."

"Thank you Phoenix, this means so much to me." I told her while she landed she nodded and went back to the Spirit World in a cloud of swirling fire after I hopped off her back.

I fall to my knees and start breathing hard from the over magic use. I stay on the ground for a while before getting back up. I started to walk around, hoping to find somebody.

"Hey little girl, were are your parents?" I turn around to see a girl about 13 years old. She had beautiful scarlet colored hair and wore amour chest piece.

"One is in the ground - dead, the other one is still at my house and wants to use me as a slave. That's where they are." I told her with no emotion and an expressionless face. She stared at me shocked. I continued, "I am joining the guild Fairy Tail if I can. If I can't, I'll probably leave Fiore so that my father can't find me. That's said can you direct me to Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, I'll take you there. I am Erza Scarlet, re-quip wizard of Fairy Tail. Come on." She walk past me then motioned me to follow her and I did, thinking that I had nothing more to lose.

After a fifteen minute walk we stopped in front of a huge building that looked to be about six or seven stories. Erza turned to look at me. "This is the Fairy Tail guild. Here we treat our members like family." She then grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

"Erza good to see that you're back! How was the mission?" A little man about my height called from a bar that took up the 3/4's of wall next to the doors.

"It was very simple and easy Master. This girl right here would like to join Fairy Tail. I think that she would like to tell you her story in your office." She says while pointing to me. The little master nodded while looking at me. He then hopped down from the bar and started walking towards the stairs that were located in the back of the guild and motioned for me and Erza to follow him.

Once we got in side his office, he introduced himself. "Hello, I am Makarov Drayer, the 3rd Master of this guild. Now you are you child?" He smiles warmly and give him a small smile back. I take a deep breath and speak.

"I am Lucy Heartaphilla, daughter of Layla and Jude Heartaphilla." He gasps and looks shocked. I'm not surprised.

"You are Layla's child? How is she? How is your father? Why are here?" He keeps bombarding me with questions. A tick mark appears on my forehead and Erza can tell that I'm starting to get pissed off so she clears her throat.

"Thanks Erza. I'll answer some of your questions. Yes, Layla was my mother. I say was because she is dead, her funeral was last week on the 10th. Jude is awful, he blames me for her death so he said earlier today." I explain to them what Jude did to me earlier today.

I thought that I was going to see looks of pity, but they surprised me. Their expressions held pain, sorrow, but most of all - anger. I'm very confused, why do they care? This their first time meeting me. Strange... Makarov brought me from my thoughts.

"Lucy, would you like to join Fairy Tail? I also think that I will be able to change your name, so when your father comes looking for you - if he does - he won't be able to find you." I smiled hugely at him nodding at both ideas.

I would love to join Fairy Tail! I would like my new name to me Lucy Scarlet, Erza Scarlet's little sister." Erza turns to look at me, her face full of confusion and a little bit of happiness.

"Why would you want to be my little sister? I don't mind, I just want to know." I give her a smile then hug her, which surprises her again.

"Because you're the first person - besides my mother and spirits - that has ever been nice to me. Well you and Master." She smiles and hugs me back.

"Then from now on you're my little sister Lucy."

"I'll fill out the forms later, but for now... where do you want your stamp child?" I turn back to look at Master. I think for a bit before showing him my right wrist.

"Right here in black please." He nods and places the stamp an my skin. I feel a slight ticklish feeling. He pulls it back and I look at my wrist and smile.

"Erza," She turns to look at me, "to it seem like we're sisters, I'll dye my hair completely scarlet, okay?"

"That'd be great, we can take you to the hair salon tomorrow."

"That's okay. I can have it done right now for free. Plus when Cancer colors hair, it stays that way unless he takes the dye out himself."

"Really? Then we can do it when we get to my room at Fairy Hills. Your going to be staying there with me from now on Imouto." I smile again.

"Of course, you're the boss Nee-chan!" Erza smiles back at me.

* * *

Wow was that long! Anyway some things you need to know about Lucy are -

Hair length- To her hips  
Age- 10 years old  
Very mature even though she's very young.

Thing about Erza -

Hair length- to the Middle of her back  
Age- 13 years old  
Has all of her amour that she has later in the future

Somethings about the guild you would want to know -

Sting and Rogue are there with their Exceeds  
Yukino is there to, though she only has 2 gold keys and 10 Silver  
Natsu is there along with Happy  
Wendy is there with Charels  
Grey is there  
Juvia is there  
Gajeel is there  
Cana is there  
Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna are there  
And all the normal members are there (Main ones)

I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does


	2. DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!

HEY YAL! How are you awesome people doing! I have some good and bad news so lets go with the bad news first

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I have decided to put Fallen Angel on hiatus until March or the summer of 2014. I know what your thinking... WHY, WHY MUST YOU DO THIS SELF-CHAN? Well I, personally love this story and I love all you out there who are supporting me on this story as well as my others. I cannot thank you enough.

The reasons why I am putting this story on hold are~

1) I have the cursed thing called school; I'm not the best student for some of my classes and I need to study a little more than I normally do

2) I lost some of my inspiration, which really sucks cause I do love this story

3) I have writer's block for this story... Well I kinda do. I know what I want to do in the future for Fallen Angel, I just can't figure out what I want to do for it right now

4) Even though I have not gotten any flames on any of my stories (yet), I still think that my writing skill are very awful. I mean I keep messing up on the smallest of things! So I keep thinking that I need to rewrite my stories so that you guys can like them. Cause guess what? YOU GUYS ARE MY TOP PRIORITY! And I mean that in a good way too.

* * *

GOOD NEWS~~~~~

1) Traveller and I are going to start writing our Co-Op stories soon (YaY)

2) I have come up with TWO more story ideas that I think you might like! One of they are kinda biased on my life and a movie that I saw sometime ago. The other one is going to be a bit perverted, cause truth to be told - I'm a pervert! (Not a huge one!)

3) I am going to try my best to update at least once a week, on EACH story (besides Fallen Angel)

* * *

So yeah, I'm very sorry if you are disappointed because of the hiatus but I will make it up to you as much as I am able to! So please just keep reading my other stories and keep reviewing too!

Bye Bye~


	3. Meeting the Others

Chapter 2: Meeting the Others

* * *

Erza's P.O.V.

Lucy and I walked out of Master's office after biding him good-bye only to run into Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting.

"Hey Erza, who's the little blondie?" Lucy glared at Sting.

"And why does she smell of blood?" Gajeel asked as he stepped closer to us and sniffed near Lucy's head.

"She smells of blood?" I ask I look down into Lucy's honey brown eyes.

"Yeah fresh blood, like she was bleeding a few hours or something around that time. What happened little bunny?" Gajeel stared at Lucy which made her hide behind my skirt.

"Nee-chan, I'm scared." She spoke softly, trying to avoid the look that the Iron Dragon Slayer was giving her.

"Nee-chan? I thought that you're an only child, Erza?" Natsu look at me then Lucy then at me again.

I was about to answer when Lucy did. "She is my Nee-chan." She spoke, staring at the dragon slayers.

"But she's-" Natsu couldn't finish.

"SHE IS MY NEE-CHAN!" Lucy yelled, not caring if other people in the guild were staring at her.

"Okay, Okay! She's your Nee-chan, we get that." Sting said. "But that doesn't explain why you smell like blood, though little girl." He continued, a small frown adorning his face.

I tried to speak again but a small petty voice beat me too it. "I can heal you, that is - if you want me to."

I turn around to see little Wendy standing there with Mira and Rogue behind her.

"I'm fine, you don't need to heal me." Lucy was slowly shaking her head back and fourth; not noticing Rogue come up to her until he grabbed her chin gently between his thumb and index finger and spoke softly.

"You need to stop shaking your head. The wound has now reopened and there is blood running down the side of your head." She was now gazing into his eyes, completely memorized by them. He snaked his arm around her waist and brought her closer to his chest.

"Wendy go heal her. Rogue's holding her down so you don't haft to worry about her trying to move away." Mira whispered to the small blue-haired girl.

Wendy quietly went behind Lucy and put her hand atop her head. "Trogia healing." A soft blueish green light enveloped them on Wendy's hands and on Lucy's head.

"Wha- what are... you doing?" The blond's voice got softer and softer. After a minute of Wendy's healing, Lucy fainted and fell into Rogue's chest.

"Wendy, why did she faint?" I questioned.

"Because I put her to sleep. She was very low on magic power, to be honest, if she had used any more - she probably would have fallen into a week long coma. On top of that she has lost a lot of blood in the past few hours. And she just reopened the wound when shaking her head." The small girl answered while watching Rogue pick up Lucy bridal style.

"Rogue take her to the infirmary, we'll meet you there in a few minutes of that I can wrap that nasty head wound that she has." Mira said while softly stroking Lucy's check.

"Sure thing. Just don't say anything until you get there. See you in a few." He walked away, making sure not to move the small girl that was in his arms.

"Well sorry to say this, but I'm not saying anything without Lucy's permission. Though I will say this -" Mira cut me off.

"WAIT! You damn baka. Just say it in the infirmary okay. Rogue need's to hear this too, ya know." I glared at the white-haired beauty.

"Whatever."

"Well aren't you being a bitch." I turn my glare to Sting, who stood there with a smirk on his ugly face.

"Shut the hell up you damn bee. I hate your voice." With that, I turned on my heel and walked towards the infirmary.

'Damn, why didn't Lucy tell Master and me that she was bleeding?' I though while I opened the door to the infirmary only to see Rogue placing a kiss on Lucy's check.

"RE-QUIP! HEAVEN'S WHEELE ARMOR!"

* * *

Rogue's P.O.V.

Why am is my heart beating faster? I look down at the angelic girl in my arms and smile softly. WAIT! Angelic? What the hell is wrong with me? I don't even know this girl's name for hell's sake!

I sign as I place her down atop a bed and walk to the other side of the room.

"Red... Eyes..." What?

I walk back to little blond girl only to her her say it again. "Red eyes." She's dreaming of me...

I lean down and place a small kiss on her check, now knowing why my heart is beating faster.

"RE-QUIP! HEAVEN'S WHEELE ARMOR!" Shit! I'm gonna die before I even get to know her name!

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

I awoke to the sound of banging metal. I look around the room to see it destroyed. It seemed as if the culprit was Erza-nee and the red-eyed man. I blushed remembering my dream.

_I was in a dark room with no doors or windows._

_"You are mine." A voice whispered._

_I turned around to see the red-eyed boy that held me in his arms._

_"You are mine, my little Lucy. No one else's." He whispered into my ears._

_I stood still as he kissed my checks and forehead. When he was about to kiss my lips, I awoke._

What the hell did my dream mean. I don't even know his name, for god's sake! I was pulled from my mulling when the door slammed open. I turn my head to see the white-haired girl from before in a battle stance along with a pink-haired boy and the other red-eyed boy.

"What the hell is wrong Erza?" The girl spoke.

"Oh nothing. Just beating up a pedophile so he wouldn't rape my sister, nothing new." Her voice sent chills down my back. How can she speak so calmly yet sound so deadly?!

"Whose the pedo-bear?" The pink-haired boy asked.

"Natsu, who in this room is on the ground with some cuts and a large bump on his head." God is she scaring me. Note to self - don't piss off Erza-nee.

"Rogue?" So that's his name... "He's not a pedo-bear. Hell he's like asexual or something, maybe gay?" 'Natsu's' voice trailed off.

"I'm not a pedophile, I'm sure as hell not gay or asexual! Dammit! Erza, the reason why I did that is because I think that she's my mate! Next time let me explain before jumping to damn conclusions." Rogue yelled out while getting up.

"Umm... Can somebody please tell me why the little blue-haired girl knocked me out? I hate it when someone chooses for me." I paused, thinking back to what happened to me early today. "It reminds me of him, so much of him..." I started sobbing and curled into a ball, not caring if they were watching. All I wanted was mama.

"Lucy, I will never let you become a tool for that horrid man." Erza re-quipped back into her normal clothes and armor then walked over to the bed I was on and wrapped her arms around me. "Fairy Tail is your new family and we will always be here for you. No matter what." She kissed the top of my head.

"Sweetie, will you tell me what happened to you? How about we start off with names, I'm Mirajane Stratuss, but call me Mira." I look looked up to see the white-haired girl standing next to me while smiling gently. I gave her a small smile. 'She looks a lot like mama.'

"I am Lucy Scarlet, originally Lucy Heartaphilla."

"I am Rogue Cheney and I'm sorry that Erza and I woke you up Lucy."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." I smiled at him.

"Bunny, I'm Gajeel Redfoxx." I looked at Gajeel, wondering why he was calling me bunny.

"Why are you calling me Bunny?"

"Because you remind me of a Bunny, Bunny Girl. Gihihi." He started laughing.

"Okay then, lets continue to you. What's your name pinky?" I asked.

"It is salmon, not pink. My name is Natsu Dragoneel, the Great Salamander!" Pinky yelled out, spiting fire everywhere.

"Sure, what ever you say pinky, what ever you say." I laugh.

* * *

Hey y'all! How are you guys?

Anyway, for the reason why I haven't posted any chapters lately, go to my other story, Fallen Angels and read the note I put at the end of the latest chapter that I posted.

I'm very very sorry for the late update, though I promise that I've been working hard to make these stories enjoyable for you guys. Pretty soon, probably next month or the month after, I'm going to post some new stories called 'The Demons Inside My Head', 'Dragon Born', and I might post 'The Shadow Dragon Slayers'.

I hope that you guys liked the new chapter and that you keep supporting my stories.

I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

Till next time,

~~ Ja`Ne!


End file.
